random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 148: Scientific Risk
A 2 PART BUNKARR SPECIAL! Dis is the first part. Part 1: I Must Save Them! (shows CC00 hoklding a picture of him with some scientists) CC00: *sighs* Tornadospeed: What's wrong? CC00: Just miss my old friends. Tornadospeed: Why aren't they here? CC00: They were enslaved by Bieber. In fact, I was kidnapped too once. Yet I used logic to save myself but..... the guards were chasing me as soon as I escaped and I couldn't save them........ SO I MUST GO! DRAMATIC PLANE SCENE START! Part 2: Dramatic Plane Scene LiaFH: Wow, that was a quick part. 5 lines! Fourth wall: Do you guys -- *breaks in half* -- do this on purpose?! CC00: SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS! With my partners! (plane flies out Bunker) (flies past New York, New statue of no liberty at all is there with biebers face on it) (flies past London, Big Ben STILL missing) (Flies past easter island with norm's head) (flies past Italy, makes leaning tower straight) (flies into Egypt but crashes into Pyramid of Giza) CC00: DARN! Out of fuel! Wait, I know! All we need is to use 2999 technology from Futurama! CC00: There! That ought'a do it! (Reveals Pyramid of Giza is now hovering) CC00: Plus I got a lot of fuel! (starts flying again) (flies to Bieber's hideout) Part 3: Getting the Scientists CC00: Made it! Now how to get in without being caught.... (sees front door) LIGHTBULB! (goes towards door) Bieber Guard: WHERE DO YA THINK YOUR GOING? CC00: To the scientists bai mommy. Bieber Guard: (trows him out) CC00: No mommy! I don't wunna plai outsaid! Now.... how to get in..... (sees air vent) LIGHTBULB! A few minutes later.... (gets trown out front door) CC00: Well the front door doesn't work. Let's try the air vent instead. (goes in air vent) CC00: (stops at 3 chutes) Hmmm..... It is science? LET'S GO IN IT BECAUSE IT'S SCIENCE! (chainsaw is heard) (Comp comes out) NOTE TO SELF. BECOME TERRIFIED OF CLOWNS AGAIN. So it must be Science! (goes in science) CC00: *gasp* (sees scientists) HAIZ. Scientists: Hi. CC00: Nice to see yu again Proffesors Rhezo, Flash, Octoray, Loirae, Mysteria, Chemistry, Work, Clerence, and.... Bianca? Bianca: Hey! I work with Prof. Juniper you know! CC00: Wutever. Let's get away through.... THE FRONT DOOR! Other Scientists: NO. CC00: Don't worry the guards are friendly! Mr. Rhezo: We mean we really can't. The bars are lasers. CC00: Have you studied 17th grade binary! This puzzle is easy! Whitehack, solve it for me. It's too hard. Whitehack: Vzhrt. (goes inside bars and gets rid of them) CC00: Thanks! TO TZEH FRONT DOOR! (shows them all being thrown out) Bieber Guard: AND STAY OUT. CC00: Now let me tell you about this place called the bunker! Just get in the plane! Part 4: Returning Home (shows them in plane) CC00: Okay Okay. At first I only was in an opening we do a lot. But I finally had an important appearance when I stole the Big Ben which if you look below is still missing! Soon after we were tasting a terrible cereal that levels up! Everything seemed strange and boring for a day but I fixed things up. I think once no one had good grammar but I don't remember doing much that day. I also met some other scientists but they weren't too nice. Then I found myelf fighting a guy who lovesmath more than science, Everyone Else: What? CC00: I know wright? Then we broke the 4th wall and became more smart than usual! We eventually realized we were a TV show so we were almost canceled but we SURVIVED! Then the evil Math guy returned. We also wanted lollipops just to find out our enemy was in disguise. Then we were on a train and I was next to Mr. Candy Cane and then I don't remember much about what happened. I think I was dead. Of course I think it was a long time ago but I also made a Time machine for future versions of ourselves! After a ong break I finally remember waking up to this Muppet thing. And now we're here. Welcome to The Bunker! TO BE CONTINUED AT PART 2! Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Science Category:Scientists Category:Some other 7th thing.